The Walk Home
by EvangelineRoseWang
Summary: Haruhi walks home alone one day and is drugged and taken to a basement of some sort. She is then asked a very particular question that will determine the fate of 3 three of her best friends.
1. Chapter 1

This story is inspired by a conversation I had with my friend ( u/5270385/TheDocotor).

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High school Host Club.

Haruhi's POV:

"Are you sure you won't let Daddy walk you home?" Tamaki asked for the 7th time. It was a nice day and the sun was shining so I figured I would walk home after host club activities. Tamaki thought it wasn't safe for his "little girl" to walk home alone. He really annoys me sometimes. "Mother, Haruhi won't let me walk her home." Tamaki complained. Kyoya just nodded and Tamaki took that to start an argument. I used this to escape the door. Even with the door closed safely behind me, I could still hear their bickering.

I started down the road. Why is Tamaki always so protective of me? It's not like he's my real dad. Speaking of, why does he always call himself my daddy and Kyoya the mother? I laughed a bit at the thought of them getting married. I felt a shadow loom over me. When I looked behind myself, I found a hooded figure. Suddenly the hooded figure clamped a cloth over my mouth. Within seconds, I was out cold.

I woke up in a dark place that smelled musky. I felt a cloth over my eyes. That must be why I can't see. I felt a hand pull the cloth away from my eyes. I blinked away the bright light then saw the same hooded figure again. "Hello, I see you are finally awake. You know the knock out gas wasn't even that strong." He had a deep voice.

"Where am I?" I asked cautiously.

"You may never know. Anyways the real purpose of you being here is that we have a question for you." The man said. He pulled up a curtain that I didn't even realize was there. I gasped when I saw what was behind it. Behind the curtain were Honey, Mori and Kyoya. They were all tied up and had tape over their mouths. For once, Mori did not keep his usual straight face and he looked like he was freaking out. All the others were worse. I have never seen Kyoya so panicked. "Now that you've seen your friends, how about we play a game? Out of these three of your friends, who would you kill off?" The figure asked.

"I would never pick like that. There are my friends." I shouted.

"Oh sweet Haruhi, I'm not giving you a choice. Pick One." He said in a menacing voice. I swallowed in fear and nervousness. How could this person be so cruel as to make me kill one of my friends? I took a deep breath and said, "I pick…."

**(AN: Ahahaha CLIFFHANGER! Leave a comment on who you want Haruhi to choose! I will probably do some alternate endings that you can choose from. Also I still don't have a cover picture so if any of you guys want to dm me a link, I will pick one.)**


	2. Happy Ending

Haruhi POV:

"Oh sweet Haruhi, I'm not giving you a choice. Pick one." He said in a menacing voice. I swallowed in fear and nervousness. How could this person be so cruel as to make me kill one of my friends? I took a deep breath and said, "I pick ... no one. I would never choose to kill one of my friends like that. I would rather die than kill one of my friends."

"Is that so? You care about your friends than your own safety? Are you sure that is your final answer?" He asked.

"Of course." I said.

"Good job Haruhi! Daddy is so proud of you," The hooded figure said happily. Wait, I know that voice. Who calls himself daddy? Oh right it's… Just then the person pulled off his hood and sunglasses to reveal Tamaki. "Tamaki!? Why would you do that? You scared me half to death. I thought I had actually been kidnapped." I said.

"That's the point! Daddy wanted to test you while teaching you a lesson. You should never walk home alone and you proved to us that you are completely loyal." Tamaki said with a smile. Meanwhile, in the corner of my eye I saw Honey, Mori, and Kyoya calmly unbinding themselves. "Wait, all of you were in on this?!" I asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't just tie them up without telling them. That would just be mean. Isn't that right Mommy?" Tamaki said. Kyoya just nodded and walked over to turn the lights higher. "Where are we anyways?" I asked finally looking around.

"Umm… Kyoya what is this place?" Tamaki asked.

"I believe it is some sort of haunted basement of some sort." Kyoya replied. When Tamaki and the others heard this, all of them except Mori, Kyoya and myself ran out of the room screaming. Mori calmly walked out of the room following them. "Kyoya, is his really a haunted basement?" I asked.

"Of course not. But this is my revenge for Tamaki because he tied the ropes too tight on me." Kyoya said. He rubbed his wrists for effect. "Remind me never to get on your bad side." I said while shuddering.

**AN: Hope you guys liked it! I will probably do an ending for Mori next. Keep requesting endings! I will definitely have another ending by next Sunday. **


	3. Not so happy

**A/N:**

**Creepy Epilogue time!**

**This is not written by me but my friend. ( u/5270385/TheDocotor) I felt bad about not updating so I used this. Hope you like! Just pretend she chose one of them. I'll have the kyoya update up soon.**

Months later, Haruhi looked back on that day. She could still remember the blood on her hands and the faint voices calling her to reality. She had left after that, her father didn't even know where she was. Her life was crumbling around her. _He_ still lurked behind her. Watching her. Haunting her. She couldn't even face them, her friends. They knew what she had done and while they understood how she felt, they never truly forgave her. So she packed her bags and ran. Far away. So no faces could look at her, with disappointment and mistrust gracing their features. She didn't realize it but the bus had stopped.

"Um, miss this is the last stop. Are you going to get off?" I nodded my head and stepped onto the frozen grass. A farm, and abandoned by the looks of it. When I told the bus driver I was riding to the end of the line, he had looked at me funny.

"_Nothin' there but an old farm and some stray animals." I wasn't really paying attention, just nodding my head and hoping he wouldn't ask my name. I knew what he thought of me, but that didn't matter. _

I had heard of the place while traveling and decided that was where I would do it. Walking into the frozen fields I looked at my hands, _they're still stained with blood._ I sat down and looked to the sky. The sun was setting and the sunlight reflecting off the ice made the land look ethereal. Red and orange danced through the scenery, the sun sinking closer and closer to the ground. I shrugged off my coat and despite the freezing feeling lingering in my fingers, laid down among the now dead flowers. As the last rays of light fell over the land, I started to sing. I was to no one in particular, just singing for the sound of it, echoing around the empty plot as the cold settled around me. It took my fingers first then my toes, the freeze drenching my already worn out body. As darkness started to take me and my eyes clouded over I let one last line out. My eyes then closed and my body fell limp and a light sheet of snow started to fall.

"_And I'll follow you into the dark"_


End file.
